One Last Dance
by glisteringwinter
Summary: A war between Spades and Hearts separates Alfred and Arthur and the one to leave first is Alfred. Arthur spends his life alone until one day he could dance with him again and he knew this was a dream but little did he know that it was his last dream. USUK. (Not Cardverse)


Here I am on the couch accompanied with my embroidery for the last seven months of this bloody war, literally and figuratively. The Kingdom of Spades had never been in a good relationship with the Kingdom of Hearts and no one truly knew why, some say that the first Queen of Hearts was the one who killed the Queen of Spades because of her envy with the constant shower of affections by the King of Spades, there are also who says that the family of spades was the one who burned down the Heart's royal cottage, and there are still many more to be told thus those previous actions that are told to had happened made the relationship of those two kingdom to crumble and till this day no one was able to fix it which bring me here alone in this house waiting for my lover, my husband, my Alfred.

The last time I've seen Alfred was two months ago and how glad I was to know he was well despite the couple of bruises and scars here and there but all that it matters was that we could be together even though it was only for one night. "Love, please prepare the table my hands are quite full here." I called Alfred from the kitchen to prepare dinner.

"Remember what I said just now?"

I sighed and glared at him. "Only to cut and wash."

"And?"

"... And not to cook anything," I sighed and walked over to him while crossing my hands. "You do know that I really want to make this the best dinner for you before you go back right?" I looked at him with pleading eyes then he stopped preparing the table and lifted his hands on my cheeks.

"Of course I understand what you're tryin' to do babe but you know how you're cooking skills are," I glared at him and he had the bloody rights to laugh at me. "And besides just being in the presence of my exquisite angel is all I can hope for." He kissed me on the lips momentarily and looked at me with that sky blue eyes affectionately in which resulting a shade of pink to creep on me.

"You've really been hanging out with that frog for too long you know that."

"And you know that he is still my buddy before and after his family moved to the Kingdom of Diamonds."

"I can't believe the both of you could still be together despite this war. But I do have to be at least grateful for that because right now you could be here right now." I laid my hands on his shoulders while rubbing them with my thumb.

"Hmm of course darling," he pressed our foreheads together and smirked at me. "Now let's finish with dinner so we could continue this in our room. It's been far too long."

I chuckled and headed towards the kitchen. "Please don't say that while previously talking about Francis. It just makes things... Weird."

He laughed that obnoxious, "sure thing Artie."

"I know we're married, call each other 'pet names' and all but please refrain from calling me _that_."

"I can't promise you that Artie. Oops. What I meant to say was darling actually." He winked and started cooking the chicken.

* * *

The curtains are slightly opened and the sun was creeping on my face which is starting to bother me and made my reluctance to wake up grew thin. "Oh god what a perfect way to wake up in this beautiful day." I grumbled sarcastically and I turned around to wake up the sleeping beast but to my surprise I was only accompanied with a crumpled sheet and blanket.

I sat up straight and then I remembered that today was the day he went back and there was no way he could just left me without saying goodbye. I hurriedly wore my pants and shirt and rushed out to the living room to hear the sounds of a humming idiot.

"Hey there sleeping beauty went up first to make us the most awesome breakfast that has ever been made." He laughed then took a good look at my face and that idiot just had to smirk.

"Don't you dar-"

"You thought that I just left you didn't you."

Why does my face easily gives up random clues for this idiot to notice. "N-no. I just wanted to make breakfast but you've beaten me to it." And why in God's name did I have to stutter and also why must he always laugh like that in this kind of situations.

"Sure thing Artie," his smile faded into something more serious. "Hey Arthur. Do you still keep all those letters I sent to you during all my absence?"

That was quite of a change but either way I headed towards the table to prepare for breakfast. "Of course I did. All those sweet nonsense and stories you've told me are just too precious to throw away and... And every letter you sent me is also a part of you that came back into my arms, I could never do that to you." I finished my work smiled at him knowing that I had that sagacious and sweet look on me. Ha! Beat that Alfred.

"Hmm I knew you'll do that babe. And I'm glad that those parts of me are in your good care." He looked at me with those sweet affectionate sky blue eyes soaring with its beauty and innocence. I think I just melted inside and again he won this round.

"Good now hurry up I'm famished." I looked away from him.

He chuckled then brought the foods to the table. "And here I thought I was the one who has the most appetite."

Why is he so aggravating and a total sweetheart at the same time.

After breakfast I was washing the dishes and suddenly there was music. "Alfred I don't think there's enough time for that." I've left the dishes and walked up towards the living room to see him standing there holding his hand out, "love, you don't have to hold out your hand when I'm not here yet."

"First, there is always time for a dance. Second, I'll hold out anything for my delicate rose. Third, just accept this already my hand is getting tired."

I smiled and walked up to him, "it would've been better if we did this last night. But you just had to go there." I lay hand on him and he held me close leaving no space for us. Oh great, now he's doing that face on me.

"Well you we're getting hot and bothered yourself."

"You started it, git." A blush seems to come up on me but I just hope he won't notice it much.

"All that it matters right now is that I have the privilege to dance with the most beauteous angel." And from that we started to dance with the rhythm of the music.

I looked at him and saw something that was once there, the time before the war came back to life, his attractive face with a splash of ethereal. How I missed those days when he was innocent, no war contaminating his delicate heart, despite missing that person the one in front of me is the only one I can hope for and to forever love. We both know that we never wanted this dance to end but a knock on the door tells us it's time.

He opened the door to see Matthew with a rifle in hand. "Just wait up at the couch, Matt. I gotta change first." Matthew just smiled and went to the couch while Alfred dragged me upstairs.

I stood on the doorframe of our bedroom watching him getting ready. How my chest aches to see him go again and how I wished I could do something just to have him only in my arms and wars be damn, I know that was really selfish of me to think that way but I just can't help it. Suddenly I had this other feeling in my chest that feels really odd but I shrugged it off as the feeling of missing him. Little did I know then that it was a feeling needed to be heard.

"Well, I guess that's all. Umm, I'll send you when I'm available." He scratched the back of his neck avoiding looking at me in the eyes and how painful it was to never being able to do anything to stop him from leaving.

"Couldn't you stay?" Those words that came out was barely a whisper for him to hear but oddly enough he came forward warping me with his arms and looked at me with those eyes. Wow, we really are meant for each other to know so much little detail.

"I would darling. Heck, I would just be willing to run from this place just to live my life with you but wherever we go we'll only be safe for a brief of time… cause we're from the Kingdom of Spades and as long as this war still lives neither of us are safe."

"But just being here in this land is not even safe enough and you standing out there is not even close to the word safe. I just…" Waters were starting to pile up from my eyes threatening to come out.

He held me close and kissed me on top of my head. "I know darling but you also know that no people of Spades are safe to any Kingdom right now no matter how innocent and fragile they are as long as this war is still in place. I need to protect you"

I smiled despite the tear that came running down my cheek. "You and your hero complex," I looked up at him and reach for his cheek. "It seems that no matter what I say you always find a reason to keep going."

"I promise I'll come back again and hey, who knows by the time I come back is the time the war between the Spades and Hearts truly ends."

"I hope so because I'm tired of them taking you to this stupid war."

He kissed me with passion and never wanting to let go but he knows the time has come. The time has come because Matthew called out to us. "Okay Matt, wait a sec." He turned to me and kissed me briefly. "I love you Arthur with every beat of my heart and I will come back home, just wait for me."

"Of course I'll wait for you even till the end of time I'll still wait for you and I love you too, Alfred." With one last kiss we went down with his stuff and he went out into the world with Matthew by his side.

* * *

And that brings me here sitting in this very couch spending almost all my time crying for him but all this waiting made me really tired and my hatred for this war grew bigger and bigger until I've received news that finally the war between The Kingdom of Spades and Hearts finally ends and the two kingdom agree to finally settle with peace. I was jubilant by the news that I could just run outside to search for Alfred but if I ever did that we might passed each other so I waited and waited until the sun finally sets. I began to worry why it took him so long to come back maybe he was busy celebrating with his comrades but he would never do that without seeing me first, it's not like him.

I jumped out of my thoughts when there was a knock on the door and I can't help the feeling of relief and worry dance around me. When I opened the door there was Matthew and someone else behind him, Francis. "Hey Arthur. May we come in?"

"Uh yeah sure, come on right in." They went over to the couch while I was still standing by the closed door with my hands trembling on the doorknob. There was an awkward silence swimming in the air. "W-why… why are there only the two of you?" I can't believe how my voice is starting to give away my feelings right there.

"Mon ami, please sit with us and we'll tell you what happened." Francis told me with that eyes of him which could only mean things aren't going how I wished. I headed to the kitchen first to make tea for the three of us but it was more of a reason to keep me strong while hearing their stories. I went back and gave them their tea.

"Thank you Arthur."

"Oui, Thank you Arthur."

There was once again that awkward silence lingering on us and Matthew broke it. "Arthur. We're really sorry, we really are. It's just that…" seems like cat got his tongue when I looked at him and Francis rescued him from it.

"Alfred can't truly be with us right now… and the guys will be bringing his body tomorrow morning. I'm sorry to break this up to you but this is what he wanted for us to do when this happened."

I just stared at them with an aching heart and I wanted to shout at them for being so reckless but I doubt it's their fault so, I just held the cup with more force than necessary.

"The Prince of Hearts was taken captive by one of our group and wanted to try to use him against them but Alfred stood up on them and used everything he had to take that boy away from them since we're his loyal companion we followed him, the prince was only eight so of course he'll be sobbing his eyes out," Francis smiled at his memory even though it was only for a second. "It was really silly of him to try and cheer him up while running away from them but this is Alfred so there is nothing new." Francis seems hesitant to continue his part and Matthew take that as his turn to tell his part of the story.

"Things happened that made us able to go to the Heart's castle safely but in a couple of steps we were held by the guards. Unfortunately only Alfred and the prince were brought inside. We didn't know what happened in there but after waiting for too long someone opened the door and we saw Alfred bleeding lifelessly on the ground with the prince crying on his chest while the king fell on the ground asking forgiveness." Matthew was only gazing to his cup throughout the story reluctant to look at me.

"Long story short The King of Heart did all in his power with our help to achieve peace between Spades and Hearts. The main reason why was the King made that conclusion was because of Alfred but we still didn't what happened between them," He chuckled darkly with tears running down his cheeks. "This all happen because of Alfred, he always had that charm to convince people somehow. H-heck, we wouldn't even be in this war if it wasn't because of him." He covered his face with his hands and Francis tried to soothe him while I just sat there with an empty cup in hand which made me wonder why I'm not shedding a single tear.

The two finished their cups and we said our goodbyes then I locked the door and I headed straight to bed. I closed my eyes just wishing this tiring day could soothe me to sleep but suddenly I started to cry which turned into quiet sobbing. I thought I couldn't cry at first because of the crying I've been doing all those times but it was actually because those two was there with me. I've never shown my weakest feeling towards anyone beside Alfred, he always had and always will be the one to know my weakest and darkest self… but why must he leave me.

Morning came and I was accompanied with Matthew throughout Alfred's funeral. Once I finished my speech I heard murmuring of people saying how neutral my expression was and how monotone my speech was as if all I had said was only words. I shrugged them all away because my feelings are only for Alfred to see.

Before Alfred would be lowered down and the priest was still talking I looked at Alfred's face and saw how at peace he was like a child under the clear blue sky, I knew that as long as the sky was as dazzling as his eyes he'll still be with me. Saying all that out loud must really sound pathetic of me but I just needed something to keep me strong.

When the funeral was over everyone started to leave and Francis said his goodbye to me but Matthew still stood by my side. "Arthur?" He called after me but I just stood there. "Here, looking through his pocket there was an envelope in there. I didn't look through it knowing it was for you so here you go." He shoved the envelope at me and I took it from him.

"Guess he really did have the time to write to me," I murmured and hugged him. "Thank you Matthew for being here. You don't know how grateful I am to see you and Francis well and coming all the way here."

He was shocked at the sudden affection I gave him but either way he hugged me back. "It's nothing really. We're all family after all, Arthur, and don't you ever forget that." We let go of each other and bid our farewell. Now I stood here all alone with Alfred and that is when I decided to open the envelope.

 _Dear Arthur,_

 _(Okay that 'dear' thing sounds so cheesy but I can't think of anything else so whether you like it or not just stick with me :D)_

 _So right now I'm at my base getting a bit of rest cause someone had the fucking idea to shot me in the leg, like how cowardly can that douchebag be?! Why not just fight me like a man?! But don't worry it didn't went through and I kicked his ass before he could do any more damage but Matthew hit me in head when we're back at the base for being reckless and it's really ironic that the one who gave me more damage was him XD (Don't worry.. or get mad at me cause I'm gonna get him back WOOHOO!)._

 _Ugh food's here and it sucks( but at least yours is better than this ;D ) if only Francis was here to do the cooking again and like why is The Kingdom of Spades so large and I never knew about this D:_

 _How did I even graduate from school with this lack of knowledge?! But geographic wasn't my best subject anyway… My perfect subject was flirting with you and I passed with flying colors (FTW!). Hahaha can't help myself there XD_

 _I don't know how long this war might take and I don't know how all of this will turn out but I'll be back, I promise you that.  
_ _I love you Arthur, I love you more than anything in this world and I know how cliché this sounds but I know that we're meant for each other and we'll always live through out anything no matter what cause we've got each other._

 _I love you with every beat of my heart._

 _Love,_

 _Alfred_

Water started to stain his words on my hands and I don't know if it's because of me or the rain. It seems that Alfred felt my heart tearing and started to cry too "and you say heroes don't cry." I whispered those words while clutching the letter to my chest so it doesn't get stained anymore and head back to a building I called home.

* * *

A week had passed after the war and I resume my job as an english teacher and it had only been a month working at school but no matter how much I loved my job my mind always wanders back to Alfred which made it hard for me to concentrate my teaching and made the other teachers worried about me.

"Arthur, it's best if you go back home and get some rest. I could replace you on your absence so please just rest until you're ready to work again. Okay?" Matthew told me even though it sounds more like a stern advice. Guess I should really rest a while since my head starts to throb badly and I can thrust him to cover up for me since he's also an english teacher.

"Alright Matthew. See around some other time."

"I'll be waiting."

I froze when I looked at him because for a second there he looked like Alfred, I know a lot of people seems to mistake those two but this feels different as if he's really here right now.

"Arthur? You okay?"

"Huh? Oh yeah. I'm fine. Just spacing a bit there but don't worry about it." I took my things and didn't looking back.

I closed the door and decided to make a cup of tea before a nice warm bath but the throbbing came back and it feels worse than before but it also left as fast as the moment it came. "Maybe I have been working too much." I said to no one in particular and resume my activates and while I heated the kettle I can't help but have this odd sensation going on around me, despite feeling down I can't help but felt happy for some reason.

Tonight oddly felt great even though it's just the same mundane activities and I had a feeling that sleeping might feel better now and hey, if could wish even more maybe tomorrow might be even better. I settled at my side of the bed and tried to ignore Alfred's so that I could actually have that good night sleep I've been missing all this days.

I opened my eyes to see right before me the lush green of the forest and streams of light coming from the trees above and to hear the beautiful sounds of the birds singing enlightening the forest's beauty, I knew this was a dream and I felt reluctant to wake up from it just to have this peaceful feeling accompanying me. I keep walking straight to see at the far end a glistening lake and a clearing with somebody in it. My heart felt weird when I saw that figure even though not knowing who that person is. Until that person turn to face me with that charming smile and those dazzling sky blue eyes.

I knew this was a dream but I can't seem to let anything out of my mouth and every part of just can't seem to move then he came to me "Hey there beautiful," he stops just an arm length looking right into my eyes as if he's saying 'I am back and I miss you' but refusing to let them out until I started to calm myself.

"A-alfred? I… I never thought I'll see you here."

"Well. This is a dream after all. Anything can happen."

I couldn't take it anymore and came out bursting into tears warping him in my arms deeply never wanting to let go, He chuckled but returned the hug more lovingly than ever before. "It's been so long since I've seen you this affectionate. You really miss me that much huh?"

I pushed him and hit him on the chest, "of course I do you git, why wouldn't I miss you." He rubbed his chest and just smiled stupidly like the idiot he is. Ugh don't make me miss you too much already just being with your presence is more than enough.

"Ow, Artie, you wound me." I rolled my eyes and just pulled his face kissing him full of passion, anger, and longing while tangling my hands to his golden hair. He returned my kiss just as sweet as it always been but with more longing and held on to me with more force than before. I never wanted to let him go not even for a breath but I just can't be too selfish and we parted but kept our foreheads together.

"Hey Arthur, do you remember the last time we've dance together?"

"Of course. It was… it was before you left."

"Well then," he stepped back and held out his hand to me. "Would you have this dance with me? And don't worry about the music, I've got it covered."

I doubted there was music but either way I lay my hand upon his and we walked to the middle of the clearing. He held his hand on my hip while I lay my hand on his shoulder just when I thought we we're going to move music came out of nowhere and he chuckled at my bemused face. "This is a dream after all my darling." Then we started to dance.

The dance was just as beautiful and whimsical as the music itself but what made it even more precious was knowing that he was there holding on to me with his dear life as if afraid to let me go again and the way the sun shine upon him made him look like as if he was an angel. Well, he is no longer a human anyway but that's beside my point. I suppose we've been dancing for quite some time but I'm not complaining. I lay my head upon his shoulder wishing for this to never end.

Even though this was my dream it can really be an ass to me. Why you ask? Because just when I wished for this to never end the music suddenly stops and so did the dancing. "Alfred? What's wrong? What happen?" When I tried to look at his face he looked away and let me go.

"It's nothing. I gotta go."

"Got to go? What do mean you got to go?"

"I'm sorry to leave again, Arthur. I had a chance to spend a time with you while you're alive even though it was only in a dream and I took it cause I've missed you too much. I want to at least spend it with you for the last time before the time has come," he looked at me briefly before walking away. "Guess the time has really come, I'm sorry to leave you here Arthur but I'll wait for you on the other side."

I didn't understand what came out of him then suddenly I fell on my knees and the blue skies turned dark, I wanted to call after him but he was gone. I don't want to wake up from this dream and have a nightmare as a parting gift, this is all just too painful then I felt something in me and I knew I'm going to wake up any moment. But to my surprise I didn't.

When my eyes were opened I looked around me to see bright light surrounding me and despite being so bright it wasn't blinding at all instead it felt calming and then I noticed that I felt like I was floating on the ground, yeah I know it's weird but that's what I felt, then I saw someone coming up to me.

"Hello Arthur." The voice that called out to me sounds like a female's voice and then I saw that it was a woman with long brown hair and had a touch of wave at the end. There was a flower pin on the right side of her head and she wore the most beautiful white dress I've ever seen but what surprised me the most were the large wings on her back. "Like what you see here?" she chuckled and stopped in front of me. "Please forgive me, I couldn't refrain myself there. Welcome, sweetheart, to the place after death."

Death?! Did I heard her wrong?! I can't be dead yet… unless I died in my sleep. I guess it made sense why the dream just stopped there. As if reading my mind she informed me what I had found out, "yes Arthur, you did die in your sleep but at least you had a great dream before coming here." She smiled and then I remembered about Alfred but when I wanted to ask her she beat me to it. "If you want to know what had happened just close your eyes." I got nothing better to do anyway so I closed my eyes after a couple of seconds she told me to open my eyes.

Everything looked like the Kingdom of Spades but the only thing that made it different was that it was more modern, more pure and had a touch of white on almost every part when I wanted to asked more about this to her she was nowhere to be seen. Okay that's it, what is with people disappearing from me but just standing here won't do me good so, I tried to find our house, Alfred's and mine.

There it was the house standing tall and proud in front of me and I'm not sure if I'm ready to know what's inside but I just strode forward and held the doorknob on my hand, I held in my breath and opened the door to see the inside completely the same as it was but there was that sweet and calming sensation coming from the house I went inside and closed the door.

"It's about time you come back home I was worried sick waiting for you." That voice, that obnoxious voice that I've come to love is in this house. I went further into the house to see the idiot standing in the middle of the living room grinning like the idiot he is while wearing a suit that made him even more handsome than he already is and a pair of large white wings on his back.

"Have you been standing there just to say those words?" I smirked and raised an eyebrow.

He just shrugged and came forward to me, "Probably. You don't know how long I've been waiting here."

"Hmm I know that I've waited longer than you and don't you try to deny that."

"I dunno Artie but I have to disagree with you on that."

"You are such a loveable git you know that." I warped my hand on his neck while he wrapped his hands on my hips.

"The one and only for my beautiful rose." His lips met mine and this time it was more out of adorations than longing then we parted. "Do you have any questions about any of this?"

"Not anymore actually. Just tell me if I'm wrong. First, somehow you knew I was going to die or maybe someone told you that and for some reason you've been granted the chance to be with the living me before I died even though it was only in a dream. Secondly, you left because my time has come and no one should interrupt that process so you left, and lastly that girl showed me here."

"Let's just keep with that conclusion cause I'm not in the mood to elaborate those right now and you seem to think better when not put in a lot of stress, huh."

"Who wouldn't be confused when all that happens to you."

He chuckled then looked at me in the eye, "have you read my last letter to you?"

"Don't ask stupid questions when you know the answer to it." I smiled sweetly to him.

"You don't have to be so feisty about it you know." He kissed me on the forehead and led me to seat on the couch with him. "It's just that I've promised you that I'll come back and you're going to be with me again. I'm just glad that I'm able to make that promise happen."

"And I'm glad that I fulfilled it for you. Now why don't you show me around town and tell me your stories up until now and in return I'll tell you mine. Being in this house for too long makes me tired."

"Sounds like a deal to me." He kissed me momentarily and dragged me outside of the house into the familiar yet new world.

* * *

 **A/N**

 **Yay! At last I've made my first fic *throws a tiny party* This was actually inspired by a song my mum liked and when I planned it on my head it sounds better than when I write it down T^T**

 **Since this is my first I bet I'll make a lot of mistakes here and there (I felt like there is just something missing or wrong about this but I just can't tell) so tell me your opinion about it and I'll improve my stories to be.**

 **Hmm… I guess that is all *hugs* X3**


End file.
